Metal, Blood, and Tears
by Darkness Shade
Summary: The peaceful times Ryan and his friends enjoy turns to horror as a unknown evil strikes too close to home. All parts now up.
1. Metal, Blood, and Tears Part 1

Metal, Blood, and Tears Part 1  
By  
Sega1cool  
  
Disclaimer: all charecters or properties used are owned by their respective companies, so don't   
sue me, 'kay.  
  
Author's Note: This story is told from Ryan's point of view.  
  
  
-----------------------  
Prologue  
  
The city of Robotropolis has been quiet for some time....and for good reason. It seems that the   
good doctor has been quite busy in the last few months.  
As our scene enters a restricted lab below the city grounds.  
A figure floats silently, watched by the evil Eggman himself.  
"Soon, you will awaken....and then you will deal with them all."  
The figures eyes flash a cold, blood red.  
"They will have no chance against you. Hahahahaha!"  
------------------------  
Ryan's lab  
  
It was another one of those days. I sat around trying to find something to do. After the battle  
with the remnants of G.U.N., we salvaged all we could from their base. Their wasn't too much to  
obtain, aside from some info and possible technological devices we could develop. The rest was  
scrapped, for we feared that they may fall into the wrong hands.  
"Man, I can't stand it." I said to myself. As usual I had nothing to do. I started to wish that  
the old Eggman would start something just for the sake of some action.  
"Stand what?" Sonic asked, as he poked his head around the corner.  
"I just wish we had some action. It has gotten so boring without any bad guys to deal with."  
"I know what you mean, but look on the bright side, it least we can relax."  
"Yeah, whatever. I'm just so bored."  
Sonic gave me a look of annoyance, mumbled something about how crazy humans can be sometimes, and  
sped off.  
I got up and milled around the lab, seeing what the others were up to.  
As usual Zoel was trying to boss around Metal, who was lazyily "sleeping" on his hammock.  
Callie was cooking up something for lunch, whatever it was it smelt great.  
Trevor, Justin, and Ashley were in the garage tuning up the GUNDAMS and performing some matinence  
checks.  
Everyone had something to do but me.   
"I just wish something would happen!" I shouted.  
Suddenly, as if answering it, I received a signal on my computer.  
"Finally!" I said answering.  
As I switched it on, Sally appeared on the screen.  
"Hey, what's up?" I asked.  
"We've got a mission."  
"Alright, I bet Sonic's excited too."  
"Yeah, about time something to spice up these past few days. I'll give you the details at the   
meeting point."  
"'kay, see you there."  
I flipped off the screen and smiled. Finally some action.  
"Yo, Zoel, Metal. You guys interested in causing a little trouble?"  
Metal came zooming down the hall followed by a slighty ticked Zoel.  
"What do you mean, trouble?"  
"Sally just called. We've got a mission to do."  
"Sounds good to me. I feel like causing some havoc." Zoel said, "Maybe we can even get some work  
out of Metal."  
Metal shot Zoel a glaring look but quickly regained his composure. Jeez, with friends like these,  
who needs enemies?  
-----------------------------  
Robotropolis: City limits  
  
We met with Sonic, Sally, and Tails. It seems that their has been some recent activity involving  
an old "friend" of ours. No details about what but whatever it was they seemed spooked. We split into  
three teams: Me and Zoel, Sonic and Metal, Sally and Tails.  
There was a suspiciously low amount of resistance. You'd think with something so "hush-hush" they'd  
have a higher level of security, but...oh well.  
Zoel suggested we check the weapons development lab.  
Figures, out of all the places to check, he has to check the most potentialy dangerous.  
  
Upon entering the lab, we stumbled upon a few plans for some scrapped robots, a very strange plan for  
a Dark Chao Walker, and some scrap parts that were thrown around everywhere.  
I wasn't too thrilled that we had discovered nothing.  
I leaned against a wall and fell through it.  
"Hey, Ryan, you okay?" Zoel asked.  
"What do you think? I just fell flat on my ass." I replied.  
We followed the passageway for what seemed like an eternity till we came to a hidden room.  
Strangely, the room seemed well kept for such a hidden room.  
We searched and found strange plans, calculations, and programming that didn't make much sense.  
"Ryan, these plans..they don't make much sense."  
"I know, Zoel, even I don't get these."  
I studied the plans a little more when my eyes caught sight of a stasis tube lying next to the wall.  
"What the...?" I said walking towards it.  
I noticed a small plate on the side that said:   
"Danger! High level prototype mechanoid requires care and caution!"  
I looked around for a name and only found some strange I.D. code: MR-00.  
I couldn't make heads or tails off it, but there had obviously been a robot of some type in this tube,  
for I could see spots of oil residue and scratch marks on the base of the tube.  
"Dude, whatever was in here....it must have been pure evil."  
"Yeah, the feeling I'm getting from this place is...undescribable."  
We made tracks outta that creepy place as fast as possible.  
We met with the others and told them what we had found out.  
"Crrreeepy." Sonic said.  
Pretty much we all agreed on that point and made our way back to our respective places.  
----------------------  
Great Forest  
  
As we were walking home, I noticed that Sonic was sniffing the air.  
"Yo, Sonic. What's wrong?" I asked.  
"I smell....smoke."  
I strained myself and managed to detect the smell of smoke.  
"Where is that coming from?"  
We looked around for any signs of the source and saw smoke coming from the north.  
  
We ran as fast as we could and as soon as I saw it I damn near collapsed.  
"Oh my God!" was all I could say.  
In front of us, the encampment where the humans from Earth resided, was destroyed and on fire.  
"......." I was speechless.  
"Hellloo? Ryan?" Zoel said waving his hand in front of my face.  
I don't know how to quite explain how I felt. It was as if my mind had just shut off.  
Thankfully, someone slapped me outta it and brought me to my senses.  
I snapped out of it and still couldn't beleive it.  
My family was gone, they were ashes now.  
"I think it's best to let Ryan be for now." Zoel quietly said to the others.  
They left as I just sat there and watch the fire burn itself out.  
I could only think of one thing and that was to get revenge for all of them.  
"If I ever find the person behind this, I promise....REVENGE!"  
-------------------------  
A few days later....  
  
I lay there in my bed, thinking of my lost family.  
I hadn't been out of my room in a couple days, save for eating and other things.  
I know that my friends must have been worried but I needed time.  
I don't think I could take their tries to cheer me up.  
So I just laid there, in my saddness and anger.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door. It was Zoel.  
He said I should snap out of it.  
"He's right." I said to myself.  
I decided to go see Sonic for some cheering up.  
I opened the door and slipped out towards Knothole.  
--------------------------  
Proximity of Knothole Village: Great Forest  
  
I walked along and saw how great the forest seemed. It was calming in a way, as I started to feel just  
a little better. I took my time as I walked, but then something strange happened. I felt something speed  
by and make the birds fly from the trees.  
"What the puck?" I said.  
Then I heard a huge explosion come from Knothole's location.  
"Shit! That did not sound good."  
I ran as fast as possible to Knothole.  
--------------------------  
Knothole Village  
  
Not again, I couldn't take this again. There was Knothole, burning and, to make things worse, their was  
no sign of anyone.  
"Sonic! Sally! Tails! Shadow! Someone, is anyone there?" I shouted.  
All I received in reply was silence.  
I put some of the fires out as best as I could and tried to search for any survivers.  
Then I heard a moan of pain come from the somewhere.  
"Hello?"  
I saw someone's arm showing from underneath a sheet of metal.  
I lifted up the sheet of metal and saw the injured form of Sally.  
"Sally!" I shouted.  
She wasn't moving.  
I felt for her pulse.  
"Damn, it's weak....Shit, she's not breathing!" I said.  
I started chest compresions and began CPR. I just hoped it wasn't too late.  
"Come on, don't die on me. I've already lost my family, I can't lose my friends."  
I prayed that this would work.  
Nothing....  
"No...,NO!" I screamed.  
Just then I noticed movement.  
"Thank you God, Thank you!" I screamed.  
Sally opened her eyes and looked at me.  
"R..R.Ryan? Uh...What happened?"  
"I don't know, all I know is that I saw a huge explosion and then Knothole in blazes."  
"Well, I'm glad you found me when you did."  
"Are you going to be okay?"   
"Yeah, I'm find for now save for my arm. I think its broken."  
"Okay, stay here and I'll look for some more survivors."  
"Check the hangar. Tails was their before that explosion hit."  
"Okay, I'll be right back."  
  
I made my way to the hangar and did not like what I saw.  
The doors gone, part of the roof missing, and pieces of what looked like the Tornado II lying all over   
the place.  
I walked through the doors and then froze.  
Tails' body was lying against the wall.  
I walked over to him and was thankful that he was still alive.  
I was horrified, though, because his fur was covered in dried blood.  
"Tails, Tails can you hear me?" I asked.  
"Ryan, thank God...Ugh." Tails replied.  
"Is anything broken?"  
"I can't move my left tail, so I figure its broken. Did anyone else survive?"  
"So far I've only found Sally. Hopefully I'll find some more."  
I helped brace Tails' tail and we made our way back to Sally.  
  
I noticed a black hedgehog sitting with Sally.  
"Shadow!" I yelled.  
Shadow turned to look at me and remarked, "You never cease to suprise me human."  
"What can I say? I die hard."  
"Can you boys quit screwing around?" Sally asked.  
"Right, we need to look for other survivors." I said.  
"Already did." Shadow said.  
"And?" I asked.  
Shadow just looked at me with a sad look on his face.  
"So that's it, huh? You're all that's left." I said.  
"What about Sonic?" Tails asked.  
"No sign, but I fear the worst." Shadow said.  
"We can't give up hope, guys. Worst than this has happened to Sonic." I said.  
"Right, let's just hope he's alright. So, what now?" Sally said.  
"Well, we should head back to my lab and get you guys bandaged up. We'll figure something out after that."  
"Right, let's go."  
---------------------------------  
Proximity of My Lab  
  
I walk along, helping my friends as needed. I just couldn't believe that Sonic may possible be gone.  
We continued on and eventually reached the lab.  
"Ryan, something's not right." Tails said.  
"What?" I asked.  
I then got my answer. I noticed several scorch marks on the wall and the door had been blown down.  
"OH NO!" I screamed, running into the building.  
"CALLIE! ZOEL! TREVOR! ASHLEY! JUSTIN! METALLL!" I screamed.  
I got no response. Tails and the others caught up to me.  
"Ryan, where are your friends?"  
"I don't know."  
Just then, we heard a grinding of gears coming from the hangar as well as a plea for help.  
"I know that voice. METAL!" I said running towards the hangar.  
As I got closer, I noticed a copperish smell in the air, as well as that of scorched skin.  
  
I walked on the catwalk overhanging the garage and saw two of the GUNDAMS in parts.  
I saw a puddle of red paint on the floor.  
"What the hell?" I said to myself.  
I climbed to the floor and examined it.  
I then realized the horrific conclusion that this wasn't paint, this was someone's blood.  
"That explains the copper smell, but what about the scorched skin?"  
Movement from the other side of the hangar caught my attention.  
"OH MY GOD!" I said.  
There in the corner were my friends.  
They had been brutally killed, their crimson blood pooling into one puddle.  
"NOOO! NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.  
I went over to check.  
I tossed their bodies to the side and saw who's remains they were.  
Zoel, Trevor, Ashley, Justin, they were all bloody corpses now.  
"WHY?" I asked.  
One thing bugged me, where was Callie?  
All I knew was that I was all alone again, the only human(good one anyway) on Mobius.  
I then noticed the remains of Metal.  
"Well, at least I can salvage you my metallic friend." I said picking up his parts.  
  
I made my way back to the others and noticed someone else with them.  
"Sonic! At least there's some good news."  
"Well, it's not that good. I do have part of my top quill missing and a couple scratches."  
"What about your friends?" Sally asked.  
"There gone, Callie's missing, and this is what's left of Metal." I said.  
"I'm sorry." Sally said.  
"We need to move on. That's what my friends would want. Tails, I'll need your help to rebuild Metal. Luckily,  
his frame is still intact so it won't be hard to fix him."  
"Right, maybe he can give us some info."  
I first helped bandage everyone up and made sure their wounds were treated. Then Tails and I headed to the  
robotics lab to repair Metal.  
------------------------  
My lab: Robotics division  
  
Tails and I worked diligently to repair Metal.  
We finally had him up and running and then suddenly he freaked out.  
"Ahhh, get away."   
"Metal, calm down. It's me Ryan, chill."  
Metal got his wits about him and relaxed.  
"Metal, what in God's name happened here?"  
"Ryan, a great evil is loose. It's is unspeakably evil and has no soul."  
"Who is this person?"  
Just then, we received a call on my computer.  
I answered and was frozen from the picture on screen.  
  
"Hello, my organic duplicate." said a cold, evil version of me.  
"Yyyyou, bbbut how? We destroyed what little there was off....of course, the tag on the tube MR-00. It stands  
for METAL RYAN."  
"Right, but I prefer the name RYAN MARK II, seeing as I am everything you are, only better."  
"Yeah, right. We'll see about that."  
"Easy, unless you want a certain someone to get hurt."  
I was silenced as the camera panned to show Callie chained up in a cell.  
"You monster! If you lay one hand on her I'll..."  
"You'll what? If you want her back, you have to face me. If you have any brains you wouldn't come....but you  
organics and your emotions always get the better off you. Come to the Little Planet, if you dare."  
I knew it was a trap, but I just couldn't give up on Callie like that.  
"I'm going."  
"But you can't go alone, that's suicide."  
"How can any of you help? Your all injured."  
"But I'm not." Metal said.  
I didn't like the plan of leaving them alone in an injured state.  
Then I remembered that I could leave E-102 with them.  
I went over to the side wall and pushed in a panel.  
It moved out of the way and a stasis tube appeared.  
E-102 activated and stepped out.  
"How may I help you Ryan?"  
"E-102, I need you to help protect my friends while I deal with something. They'll fill you in on the details."  
"Right, you can count on me."  
"Ready, Metal?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
"Guys, don't die while your out there." Sonic said.  
"And don't you guys die while we're gone." I said.  
Metal and I sped off towards Never Lake and the Little Planet.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End of Part 1^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	2. Metal, Blood, and Tears Part 2

Metal, Blood, and Tears Part 2  
By  
Sega1cool  
  
Disclaimer: all charecters or properties used are owned by their respective companies, so don't   
sue me, 'kay.  
  
Author's Note: This story is told from Ryan's point of view.  
  
  
------------------------------  
Open Fields  
  
  
Metal and I sped along the open, grassy plains towards Never Lake. I felt so mixed up right now.  
My emotions were running all over the place. It had happend just too fast. First my family, then  
my friends. All that was left of Knothole was four survivors. To think that all this was caused  
by my Mecha look-alike. I looked over at Metal and he seemed a little shookin' up.  
"Metal, you okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah, it's just that I never thought I'd be going back to Little Planet."  
"I can't blame you seeing as that's the first place you were created at."  
"It's been nine years since that day of my creation.....I had just been finished as the next stage  
of perfection after Sonic defeated Silver Sonic on the Death Egg."  
"I remember that from my world. It was just a game to us and I remember handing you your ass on the Stardust  
Speedway."  
"Yeah, I remember that all too well. All that was left of me after that beam hit me was my main CPU. By the  
way, do you have some sort of plan?"  
"Well, I figure since he is my copy, he'll think like me, so he may have already secured the Time Stones."  
"Why would he want those?"  
"Well, one thing he can screw with the zones of Little Planet and changed the time it exists in."  
"And the other?"  
"Well, if we can somehow obtain the Time Stones, we can reverse all that's happend and stop all the horrors  
that have occured. As for making are way to him, I'll leave it to him. We should just make our way through  
the zones."  
"Okay, we should start with the Palmtree Panic zone."  
We sped along till we reached Never Lake.  
------------------------------  
Never Lake  
  
I stopped in my tracks. There it was, the Little Planet, and as we suspected it had been anchored by heavy   
chains to the surronding moutainside.  
"Well, there it is." I said.  
"Yeah, it's just how I remember it." Metal said.  
"Any idea how we get up there?" Metal asked.  
"Well, we do what Sonic did when he was here and run up the chains to Little Planet."  
"Okay, let's roll." Metal said.  
I thought it strange that there was no security around the chains, but I figured he was welcoming us in.  
We ran up as fast as we could to the first zone.  
-------------------------------  
Little Planet: Palmtree Panic   
  
We jumped off the chain and landed on green rolling hills.  
"I'm guessing this is Palmtree Panic." I said.  
"You'd be right and it looks as if we're in the Present time of this zone."  
I just shook my head yes and we raced through the flowing hills and spinning turns.  
"I always wondered what the Little Planet was really like." I said.  
"Well, I bet your getting your wish now." Metal answered.  
We ran up a ramp and were launched into the air.  
"Wahhooo!" I screamed.  
"Well, you seem to be enjoying yourself." Metal said.  
Just then a blur came blowing by.  
"What the hell?" I said.  
"It's him, Ryan Mark II." Metal said.  
He stopped in front of us.  
"Ah, welcome." he said, "I'm so glad you could make it."  
"Where's Callie?" I asked.  
"If you want your friend, come to the Stardust Speedway."  
He looked and at Metal and smirked.  
"Well, it seems we have an unexpected guest. No matter, I'll have something to entertain you as well. Goodbye  
for now. Hahahahaha!" he said, jetting off to whence he came.  
"What do you think he meant by 'I'll have something to entertain you as well'?"  
"I don't know but we won't find out by just sitting here. Let's go."  
  
We were going fine and were making good time when we were bombed by and unknown assailant.  
A large walker fell from the sky and landed in front of us.  
"Hahahaha, well, well, what do we have here?"  
"Eggman! What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"I'm here to give you grief, you didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"  
He then let loose with a volley of explosive spikes.  
Metal and I dodged and ran to attack him.  
I pulled out my lightsword and slashed the right leg of his walker.  
"Argh, it'll take more than that to beat me." Eggman said letting loose a paralyzing shock.  
"Ahhhh!" I screamed as a few thousand volts of electricity went through me.  
"That'll teach you to mess with my machine. Till we meet again. Hahahaha!" Eggman said as he hovered off and   
into the distance.  
I lay there still stunned.  
"Ryan, say something." Metal said.  
"Ugh, I'm okay. Where's Eggman?"  
"He took off after he shocked you."  
"Well, no time for rest. We have to keep moving."  
We ran toward the boundary of Palmtree Panic.  
--------------------------------  
Little Planet: Dust Hill  
  
I ran on but didn't recognize the area.  
It was a desert type area, filled with cacti, buzzards, and sand dunes.  
"Where are we?" I asked Metal.  
"This would be Dust Hill."  
"I knew it."  
"Knew what?"  
"In my world, we theroized that this was a zone left out for some reason. I can't beleive it is real."  
"Strange, but whatever. Just follow me and be careful."  
We sped along the desert scape, dodging cacti.  
I noticed that we were turning the sand to glass as we sped through it.  
I wondered exactly how long this desert was.  
Maybe as long as Sandopolis or maybe the Sahara from Earth.  
Whatever length I just kept following Metal through the twist, loops, and turns as we went through  
the desert.  
---------------------------------  
Little Planet: Stardust Speedway  
  
Ryan Mark II was standing there watching the Dust Hill Zone.  
"My organic duplicate and that traitorous Metal seem to be doing to well."  
He turned around and faced Callie hanging there in a cage.  
"I still don't see what he sees in you. You humans and your emotions are so weak."  
Callie was quite scared as RMII(Ryan Mark II) rattled the cage bars.  
"Easy, I won't kill you, yet. I still need you as bait for the pathetic human."  
RMII turned his attention to a stasis tube set up by the monitor.  
"As for that traitor Metal, you will be more than enough to take care of him."  
He took out seven gems from the control panel.  
"And you pretties will help me cause those two some problems."  
----------------------------------  
Little Planet: Collison Chaos  
  
I was shocked at the sadness of this zone.  
It made me angry that the future of this zone had turned out so bad.  
"Well, I guess we now know that they have the Time Stones."  
It was like Vegas gone wrong, with bumpers, huge spikes and pollution like you would not beleive.  
"Any idea which way to go?" I asked.  
"Just follow the trail of lights and try to keep up." Metal answered.  
We ran through, dodging spikes, bouncing off of bumpers, and zooming through tunnels.  
I should have focused on what I was doing, but my mind was wandering.  
It had been my fault, in a way, that this was happening.  
My friends were gone again and......."Ryan look out!" I heard Metal shout.  
"Huh?" I said, then looking ahead realized I had just zoomed right into a trap.  
  
"Hahahaha!"  
"I know that laugh." I said.  
It was Robotnik and he was using an upgraded version of his pinball machine trap.  
I was at a loss for a plan of action.  
"Ryan, you've got to get to where he is." Metal said, "Use the paddles.....AHHHHH!"  
"Metal!"  
I don't know what happend, but it was as if Metal had been shocked somehow.  
He shook violently for a few seconds, and then shorted out.  
"Damn! That's all I need."  
I needed to finish off Eggman and get to Metal.  
"Let's see," I thought to myself, "I can ricochet off the bumpers and spring off the paddle. I may just make  
it then."  
I toke a running start, leaped, and prayed.  
I used the momentum from my run to bounce from spring to spring and barely reached the paddle.  
As I neared Eggman's platform, I drew my lightsword.  
"What? I don't think so." Eggman said as he lauched a barrage of spike bombs.  
"Don't count on it." I said dodging the bombs.  
I sliced his platform in two and sheilded myself from the explosion.  
A piece of the metal flew out and embedded itself in my arm.  
"OWWWWW!" I screamed.  
"I'll be back and next time I won't lose." Eggman screamed as he flew away.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Ugh...I better check on Metal."  
I made my way to the platform where Metal was.  
He was still unconscious or out or whatever the hell happens to robots when they receive a shock.  
I opened up his control panel and tinkered around, trying to give him a jumpstart.  
I finally got his systems running and he stood up.  
"Uh....I feel like I was run over by a bus."  
"What the heck happend, anyway?"  
"I'm not sure but it's like my systems went haywire."  
"Well, telling by the way these wires twisted and melted, I'd say it was an EMP."  
"But how, aren't I protected against Electro-Magnetic Pulses?"  
"Now that you mention it, that's the one thing I didn't include in your plans. I never thought it would  
be needed."  
"Well, at least I'm up and running again."  
We decided to head on and continue moving.  
-----------------------------------------  
Little Planet: Tidal Tempest  
  
We decided to pitch camp here for the night and rest up.  
I went to fixing my arm and knew I'd have trouble getting it to work.  
The chunk of metal that flew into it tore many wires and I used most of them to repair and upgrade Metal.  
I did some quick patch jobs and closed it up.  
"I guess that'll do for now." I said.  
I looked over at Metal and he just sat there, motionless and quiet.  
I just laid back, and looked at the night sky.  
All the stars made for a relaxing seen and soon I was asleep.  
  
I awoke with a start.  
"Ryan, wake up!" Metal screamed.  
"Huh?...What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Look." Metal said, pointing to something.  
Looking in that direction, I noticed something rushing towards us.  
It finally hit me, we were in Tidal Tempest and the tide was coming in.  
"Run!" I said.  
We needed to find high ground or run the risk of drowing and although Metal was sheilded, robots and water  
don't mix.  
We scrambled to reach high ground as the water got closer and closer.  
As we neared the top, a wall blocked our way.  
"Where did that come from?" I asked.  
Suddenly I sensed a disturbance.  
A large craft came from outta nowhere.  
"Eggman." Metal said.  
Soon the water filled the room and we were on our limited amount of air.  
Eggman's craft began to be circled by air bubbles.  
Of course I needed those to live, so Metal concetrated in keeping Eggman busy while I got some fresh air.  
Things soon turned sour and Eggman had wrapped us both up in his ships tentacles.  
"Ryan...I'm..star.ting..to....rus....t."  
Great, Metal just got waterlogged.  
I tried to fight, but to no avail.  
It couldn't end this way.  
I started to black out.  
"Noooo.........."  
Eggman drained the water and got two robots to carry our bodies off to the Quartz Quadrant.  
---------------------------------------  
Little Planet: Stardust Speedway  
  
RMII was yelling into his comlink.  
"Eggman, stop. I want him alive, as well as Metal."  
"Why? We have them now."  
"I have plans for them. Now move them to the Quartz Quadrant."  
"Fine, but don't blame me when this backfires."  
RMII turned off the comlink.  
"That damn human, he'll need to watched. I would hate to have him spoil my fun....."  
---------------------------------------  
Little Planet: Quartz Quadrant  
  
I slowly came to as I began to breathe again.  
"What? I'm alive? How?"  
I sat up and saw Metal lying to my right.  
"Damn, he's still waterlogged."  
I wondered where we were. This place looked like some kind of futuristic mine and it seemed untouched by  
Eggman and RMII's evil touch.  
I picked up one of the gems lying on the ground and looked it over.  
I figured I could use this to power up my lightsword should my mecha-twin be a little much to handle.  
It must have been what was 4 hours when Metal began to operate again.  
"....R...Rya...Ryan?!" Metal said.  
"Yeah."  
"How? Who? What?"  
"Don't know, but we can be thankful that we're alive." I answered.  
As Metal stood up, I could hear his gears grind and squeak from rust.  
He said it was nothing and that we should continue through the Quartz Quadrant.  
I agreed, seeing as we needed to get to Stardust Speedway.  
---------------------------------------  
Little Planet: Wacky Workbench  
  
We stopped in front of what was a combination of a factory and a forest.  
"Ah, Wacky Workbench." Metal said, "huh?"  
Metal looked at me as I was humming a tune.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
"Huh? Oh, I'm humming the music from this zone."  
Metal just shot me a look of annoyance.  
We continued through the Workbench and saw no signs of resistance.  
"It can't be this easy, I mean we are nearly to Stardust Speedway." I said.  
"True," Metal replied, "I don't like the way this is looking."  
Unbeknownst to us, someone was watching.  
  
Inside the factory of Wacky Workbench we noticed there was no electricity.  
"What happening?" I asked.  
"Don't know, but the darkness is dangerous." Metal answered.  
That's all we needed. Not only did we not know if there was any enemies, we couldn't see them if we  
wanted to.  
I started to see sparks of light in the distance.  
"Hey, Metal. Look over there."  
Metal focused on the spot, "It seems to be following the ground."  
The light came closer and closer till it was just in front of us.  
"Steady, be ready for anythinggggggggg!" I shouted as the light hit us.  
  
We bounced high in the air and landed in the upper levels of Wacky Workbench.  
"What was that?" I said.  
"I remember now. The floor gives off an opposing force when electrified." Metal said.  
Suddenly the lights flashed on as the Workbench came to life.  
"Ahhhh!" I said, my eyes trying to adjust to the sudden burst of light.  
Metal seemed to shift his sight better than me and motioned towards something.  
I squinted to see what it was.  
  
"Hahahahaha!"   
"Eggman?!"  
High above us was Eggman's ship.  
"That's all we need." Metal said.  
"I think it's time we sent him packing." I said.  
Metal drew his attention by flying up to where he was and drawing his fire.  
I ran underneath to look for a weak spot.  
I scanned for what must have been an eternity but saw nothing.  
Then a small hatch on the bottom drew my attention.  
However, by this time Eggman had caught on to what we were doing.  
"Not this time, you stupid human."  
Eggman ensnared me in a net.  
"That should hold you."  
Yeah, right. I pulled out my lightsword and sliced the net to pieces.  
"What?"  
"I guess your plans gone to pieces, Eggman." I said.  
Jumping up, I sliced open the hatch, threw in a plasma bomb, and ducked and covered.  
Eggman's ship went off and it looked like New Years Eve.  
  
"Is he gone?" Metal asked.  
"I don't know, but let's get going. We need to save Callie and stop RMII."  
As we jetted off, the rubble began to shift.  
"Ugh, not again. I hate that human!"  
-----------------------------------  
Little Planet: Stardust Speedway  
  
Finally, we made it to the Stardust Speedway.  
"Now, where would I hide if I were an evil, metallic version of myself."  
"Guess we don't need to search." Metal said.  
"Why?"  
"Cause here he comes!" Metal said.  
RMII flew in in his cocky, arrogant style and landed in front of us.  
"So, you've made it. It's too bad you came all this way...just to die."  
"Yeah, right. We'll just see about that." I said, reaching for my lightsword.  
"Ahahah...not yet. First all the players must be assembled."  
RMII pressed some sort of button and just stood there.  
"Uhhh...he just did something bad didn't he?" Metal asked.  
I nodded and waited.  
  
Suddenly a boom could be heard and another figure landed next to RMII.  
"Now that he's here, let me introduce CYBER-SONIC."  
"CYBER-SONIC?!" I said.  
"How many times can someone keeping making robotic copies of Sonic?" Metal said.  
"Yeah, that's real original." I said, laying on the sarcasm.  
"Silence!" RMII shouted, "It's time to settle this."  
Cyber jetted over and stood in front of Metal.  
"You should feel honored to be destroyed by your superior."  
"Yeah, yeah. Put up or shut up.", Metal looked over at me, "I'll deal with this. You take care of RMII."  
They took off into the distance, firing plasma blasts at each other.  
  
"So, it comes down to this." I said.  
"Yes, now we shall see what is superior."  
"What?"  
"Yes, your pathetic emotions or my cold metal focus."  
I grabbed my lightsword and he did likewise.  
Mine blue, his red.  
"Time to throw down!" I shouted as I rushed towards him.  
He blocked and retorted, "Is that the best you've got?"  
"Try this." I said, doing a series of slashes.  
He dodged them and came at me.  
"I don't think so." I said blocking his sword.  
"Your good, but not good enough." RMII said.  
He then jumped up and disappeared.  
"Where did he go?" I said looking around.  
I couldn't see him anywhere.  
"Here I am!" he shouted.  
I turned my head and saw him only long enough for him to whack me across the back of the head.  
"Like I said, your not the best."  
I fell to the ground and lay there unconscious......  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End of Part II^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	3. Metal, Blood, and Tears Part 3

Metal, Blood, and Tears Part 3  
By  
Sega1cool  
  
Disclaimer: all charecters or properties used are owned by their respective companies, so don't   
sue me, 'kay.  
  
Author's Note: This story is told from Ryan's point of view.  
  
  
------------------------------  
A room somewhere....  
  
I awoke and stood up. I looked around and was no longer in Stardust Speedway.  
"Where the hell am I?" I said outloud. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.  
I was in my house.  
I saw the computer desk in front of me. There was a letter on it.  
I went over and picked it up.  
It was sinisterly familiar, written in blocky chickenscratch.  
"Your in a fanfiction." was what it read.  
As I flipped through the pages on the desk, it was all true.  
My life, my being, my past. All of it was just stories meant to entertain people.  
Funny as hell, it was the worst thing I could think of happening to me.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang and I picked it up.  
"Snap out of it. Try to remember. You've got to wake up. RMII is causing havoc."  
It was a prank call and a bad connection. Yet the voice was errily familiar.  
As I hung up the phone, I had a strange sense of deja-vu and felt this had gone down before.  
I decided to go through the only door.....  
  
There was a sinister looking letter on the desk.  
It was written in the same blocky handwriting.  
"Your part of someone's imagination." was what it read.  
As I leafed through the photos, I saw a somewhat less physical version of myself,  
typing away furiously more ideas, talking aloud to what ideas would work.  
I was just someone's vivid imagination.  
Funny as hell, it was the worst thing I could think would happen.  
  
The phone rang again and I answered.  
"Your running out of time. Hurry or their gone. Wake up!"  
It was a prank call and a bad connection. Yet the voice was errily familiar.  
As I hung up the phone, I had a strange sense of deja-vu and felt this had gone down before.  
I decided to go through the only door.....  
  
I was now in an open field. I could hear cries, familiar cries.   
My friends, my family.  
The closer I got, the redder the field got.  
It was blood, the blood of my friends and famalies.  
"No RYan, don't, noooo, i didn't mean to, I'm sorry!"  
I saw it, him. It was me...I had killed them.  
Then I changed and became a..robot?  
It was RMII.  
"YOU MURDERER! YOU KILLED THEM!" I shouted charging at him.  
TIme slowed down as I drew my lightsword and sliced the mecha me into pieces.  
  
I saw them, the blood like rubies shining. Then I saw the green-faced  
villian, laughing hysterically.  
I had to stop him. I had to make him pay!  
---------------------------------  
Stardust Speedway  
  
My head throbed as I awoke.  
The world still swirling.  
I saw RMII heading towards Callie.  
I stood up slowly and drew RMII's attention.  
  
"So you're back for more, eh?"  
"I won't back down that easily." I replied.  
I then started to laugh.  
"May I ask as to what's so funny?" RMII asked.  
I looked at him and smiled.  
"You just don't get it do you?"  
"Get what?"  
"You can't win. I won't let you."  
"Really. I'm soooooo scared." RMII said.  
"You should be." I muttered.  
"And what is the big, bad, human gonna do to beat me?"  
"Your my double, but your incomplete."  
"What do you mean 'incomplete'?"  
"Your data files from G.U.N. only cover my actions on the ground. They neglected to   
record our actions in space."  
"So what? What importance does that hold?"  
"The greatest of importance my friend. They left out the greatest chapter. I'm sure you  
are aware of what happens when all 7 chaos emeralds are collected."  
"Yes, a miracle occurs, usually resulting in someone going super and saving the day."  
"What you don't know is that we had the 7 emeralds in space when we fought the final hazard."  
"And why do you bring this up?"  
"Well, my mecha doppleganger, I think I'll just show you what this means."  
I clenched my fists and concentrated.  
Sparks flew from my body and in the air.  
I began to flash and glow.  
I through my head back and my hands down as I changed.  
My hair stood up and became golden yellow.  
My eyes became red and I gave off a golden glow.  
"What the HELL?" RMII shouted.  
"You see, I've gained the ability to go super without the seven emeralds."  
I smiled wickedly at RMII.  
I dashed at him and faced him back to back.  
"WHA- How did you move so fast?"  
"My secret. Oh and be afraid, be very afraid."  
RMII didn't listen and tried to slash me with his lightsword.  
I dashed out of the way.  
"Where did he go?" RMII said.  
"Over here." "Now I'm here." "Or am I here?"  
I dashed around throwing off his sensors and toying with him.  
"How does it fell RMII? How does it feel to be scared and afraid? Can you even give those emotions?"  
From the look on his face, I could tell he was scared shitless.  
I landed and offered him a free shot.  
He came towards me, but could not get anything past me.  
"Time to finish this." I muttered.  
I came down with a downward slash.  
RMII tried to block, but his sword shattered as mine went right down the middle.  
Before he split apart he said but one word, "UNBELEIVABLE!"  
  
I walked over to Callie and told her I'd be back.  
She nodded and I jetted off for Metal's location.  
---------------------------  
Stardust Speedway: Showdown Highway  
  
I came just in time.  
Metal was getting the thrashing of his life as he was knocked around by cyber.  
I waited for the right moment.  
Just then CYBER jumped into the air.  
He put his hands together and began charging for an attack.  
I had to attack now.  
  
I dashed to CYBER's location.  
"Hey, Cyber!" I shouted.  
"HUH?"  
I let him have it with a hard right.  
He went sailing towards the ground.  
"Metal!"  
Metal prepped and kicked Cyber right back to me.  
"Ryan!" he shouted.  
I drew my lightsword and sliced Cyber in half.  
"Noooooooooo!" he shouted as he spilt and then exploded.  
"That was too easy!" I said.  
Metal agreed.  
Just then I heard a scream.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!" it was EGGMAN.  
I thought we had beat him, but now he had Callie.  
"Ah, Metal, this brings back memories." Eggman said.  
"What do you want?"  
"Why a rematch. That is if you want your girlfriend back, human."  
"Your deal. What kind of rematch?"  
"You two against the real CYBER in the same race you and Sonic ran nine years ago. If you win,  
you can have your girlfriend back."  
"Fine, let's race."  
  
I couldn't beleive this was happening.  
It was do or die.  
I looked over at Cyber.  
It was hard, even though Metal and Cyber looked the same, they were totally different.  
I hoped Metal's knowledge of the course would come in handy, cause I knew what would happen should  
we get to the end after Cyber.  
Eggman flew behind in his laser hovercraft.  
The gate lifted and we were off.  
  
Metal pulled out the stops to try and stop Cyber.  
Cyber merely countered and tried to stop Metal.  
While they were busy I pulled ahead to try and win.  
Of course the traps would not see to that.  
I was nearly spiked when 4 huge spikes came from nowhere.  
I jumped over them and was nearly crushed by a spiked ball that fell to block the way.  
It began to get close near the end.  
  
I sensed victory...till I tripped.  
I saw Metal and Cyber head to head.  
I got up and ran to them as fast as I could, Eggman on my heels.  
Metal pinned Cyber down as I ran past.  
I saw the goal and....crossed it.  
Metal threw back Cyber and ran for it.  
"HURRY!" I shouted.  
Metal through on the afterburners and dashed for the goal.  
He slid under just as it shut.  
Eggman hit Cyber with his beam and he exploded, all but a memory.  
"Curses!" Eggman shouted, "One day human, I will beat you."  
He flew off.  
  
I untied Callie and helped her up.  
"Thank God, your okay." I said.  
"Thanks for coming to get me." she replied.  
Metal cleared his throat to get our attention.  
"We still need to find the time stones."  
"You mean these things." Callie said, pulling something out of her pocket.  
Sure enough, those seven brilliant gems were in her hands.  
"Finally, its over." Metal said.  
"Not yet, that was only the first half." I said, "Now we have to fix the past."  
We started on the long trip home.  
----------------------------------  
My Lab  
  
We arrived and the lab looked the same as we had left it.  
The door was still hanging off and the walls were still scorched.  
I walked in and didn't see anyone.  
"Sonic? Shadow? Tails? Anyone?"  
Suddenly a blur came racing at me.  
"Whoa! Sonic what up?"  
"Your back. Does this mean..."  
"...that we kicked some ass and can now fix the past? You bet."  
"Good, I'll get the others."  
"Meet us in the assembly hall."  
-----------------------------------  
Assembly Hall  
  
It seemed like it had been days since things were normal.  
I hadn't had any chance to sleep, besides my nap after nearly drowning.  
Sonic and the others soon arrived.  
"If you'll be seated, we can continue."  
I explained that our mission had been a success and I planned to use the Time Stones to alter   
time so we can fix the past.  
"Now from what I understand, we will be transported to where we were those few days ago, before  
this maddness started. We will still retain memories of this so we can possibly stop this."  
I placed the Time Stones on the table and we concentrated back to 4 days ago.  
The stones glowed and we were soon enveloped by the light.......  
-----------------------------------  
My Lab: 4 days ago  
  
I sat in my chair bored....waitaminute, the lab was still in one piece.  
It had worked, we went back in time successfully.  
I contacted the others.  
"Sally here, it seems it worked."  
"Okay, listen up. RMII will attack some time within the next 5 hours. Tell Sonic and Tails to meet  
me on the edge of the human encampment."  
"Rodger. Sally out."  
This was it, time to stop the horror from ever coming true.  
---------------------------------  
Edge of Human Encampment  
  
We were all that stood between RMII and peace.  
We took are postions and then he arrived.  
  
"With those fools screwing around in Robotropolis, this will be too easy."  
"What is it with you robots and superiority complexes?" I said stepping out from behind my tree.  
"How? Wait, you used the time stones to go back in time, clever. But you alone won't stop me."  
"That's why I brought some friends."  
"I'm here." Metal said.  
"Just the traitor."   
"Look up." I said.  
Tails and Sonic dropped down and we surronded him on all sides.  
"You can't win."  
"Yeah, right RMII. Your toast."  
I went super and we charged him.  
Let's just say that all that was left was a few nuts and bolts.  
"Ahhh, now that we've vented, Onto part 2."  
----------------------------------  
My Lab  
  
We knew that someone attacked my lab at the same time I was at Knothole.  
So we hunkered down in waited for the enemy to show.  
He slowly appeared from the distance and then landed a few feet from the lab.  
CYBER.  
He had killed all my friends, now he was going to pay.  
"All too easy. Not even the humans can stop me."  
That arrogance.  
I would make him pay.  
"Wait, wait....Charge!"  
"HUh?!" Cyber was stunned.  
We charged him at full force.  
He attempted to fight back but stood no chance against our combined force.  
He blew up like so many Sonic Dopplegangers before him.  
--------------------------------  
My lab: Present time  
  
It strange, to know that the path time took could have ended in a worse path. How only the few  
of us will ever know of that terrible future that will only be a memory.  
I feel we've all been changed by this.  
Perhaps one day, we will have peace.....  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^THE END^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The aftereffects of the past actions  
the fight for freedom (of expression)  
An alternate place and  
A chance to grind the lights fantastic  
All in;  
JSRF: SONIC STYLE 


End file.
